Christmas Fun!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: A Xmasy fic for you! A prompt challenge but with a christmas feel to it! 25 prompts for the 25 days! Lot's of Christmas joy! Join in the fun! XD
1. Snowman

_**Jingle bells, jingles bells...**_

_**Yeah, I was going to sing that, but Mark Owen is too distracting XD**_

_**Anyway, enough about Mr Owen and let's get on with this story. I thank Laura545 for the prompts! And also the characters Emma, Laura, Carly and Taylor are based on me, LyricsArePoetry, SomethingOutOfNothing and Laura545. XD Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Christmas Fun!**_

_**Prompt!**_

_**Snowman!**_

* * *

><p>"YEAH, YOU AND ME WE CAN RIDE ON A STAR, IF YOU STAY WITH ME GIRL WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!" Emma sang as she, Carly, Laura and Taylor began playing in the snow.<p>

"Emma, for crying out loud, stop singing Take That songs for once!" Carly told her. Emma looked down.

"Sowie,"

"There, there Emma. Don't listen to Carly." Laura soothed her.

"I won't, no-one ever does." She said, Laura and Taylor laughed, Carly just looked at them.

"Hey!" She said. "Why do I always get blamed for everything?"

"Because, you're oldest." Taylor told her.

"S'not fair!" Carly crossed her arms and huffed.

"Anyway, let's get on with this snowman." Laura said.

"Hold on, when did we start building a snowman?" Taylor asked.

"Now," Emma told her. Taylor nodded.

The four of them began their snowman, every so often Emma would try and give the snowman chocolate eyes, but Carly stopped her and eventually took the chocolate away, causing Emma to look at her in a funny way. Carly just smiled, evilly and Taylor and Laura gave Emma a hug. They both gave Carly a look to say 'what did you do that for?'

"Hey? She wanted to put chocolate buttons on the snowman for eyes!"

"Still,"

"..."

"Anyway, let's get on." Emma broke away from Laura and Taylor and started again on the snowman. And while Carly wasn't looking, she snatched the chocolate and put it in her pocket.

The snowman was nearly finished until this sledge ran into it and caused it to fall over. Emma, Carly, Laura and Taylor looked at it horrified! They had worked hard on that for god-knows-how-long and now it was ruined! Taylor went to see who was on the sledge.

"Hey! What was that for?" She said as she walked round. In the sledge was a middle-aged man with a long brown coat and a brown suit with pinstripes. He looked up at Taylor and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said.

"Doctor, what have we told you about using that thing when there are people around?" Emma said as she and the other two came round.

"Err...not to use it...?"

"Exactly!"

"Sorry," Emma just scowled at him. "Look what you've done to our snowman!" She said.

"I said I was sorry!" The Doctor told her.

"Yeah well..."

"Emma, don't get angry and throw a temper tantrum in the middle of the street." Laura said. Emma calmed down and just gave the Doctor another look.

"She scares me." The Doctor mouthed at the other three of them.

"Scares us and all." Carly told him.

"Especially when she goes on about chocolate! Easter was scary!" Taylor said, shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah, you said."

Suddenly the Doctor was hit by a snowball coming from Emma's direction. The snow hit the Doctor on the head and he looked to see who the culprit was, though he already had a vague idea.

"Emma, what was that for?" He asked as he wiped snow from his eyes.

"Payback" She replied. Carly, Laura and Taylor couldn't help but giggle.

"For what?"

"Mr Snowman."

"Mr Snowman?"

"It was either that or Mr Mark Owen." They all rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I thought that after what you did to Mr Snowman, we should have our revenge and turn you into a snowman- or woman, y'know whatever you prefer." Emma said.

"I think I would rather be a snowman." The Doctor said.

"Oh, but you would look good as a woman." Carly, Laura and Taylor all laughed.

"..." The Doctor just looked at her.

Without warning there were snowballs coming at him from every angle. He was getting covered in snow and it wasn't funny, well he didn't think it was funny, but the four girls did.

Soon he was completely covered in snow. Taylor got out a carrot from her pocket that was left over and shoved it in the Doctor's mouth. The four girls stood back and admired their handy work before bursting into fits of laughter. The Doctor, however, did not look a bit amused and was scowling at the four of them, only making them laugh harder. The Doctor sighed, one day; he would find someone who didn't turn him into a snowman- or woman for that matter! But that day was going to be a long day off yet...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, that was completely random, but very fun to write.<strong>_

_**I'm a bit behind the days on this, so I will try and catch up. But I thought I should get at least day 1 up.**_

_**Day 25 may be up a bit before the 25**__**th**__**. I really don't think my mum and dad will let me on the computer to write something on Xmas day...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove! XD**_


	2. Christmas Shopping

_**Same characters, different prompt!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day two...Christmas shopping!<strong>_

The Doctor was in a mood. Laura, Carly, Taylor and Emma had made him go out and do some Christmas shopping with them. Why? Were they trying to kill him? Yes...they were...well that's what he thought. Emma had tried to bribe him to come with chocolate. He would much rather banana, but Emma wouldn't do that, she liked chocolate too much. In the end it had worked. It was either the chocolate or he would have to put up with her singing Take That in his ear all day. And frankly no-one wanted to listen to that; they all had had enough of it now.

So here they were, the five of them walking down the street in the cold December day. It was the second and the weather was starting to become colder. Christmas was definitely on its way!

"So what are we getting?" The Doctor asked as they had to move out of the way of yet another group of people.

"Oh, not much, just a few things. Like Christmas decorations." Taylor told him.

"Grr..." the Doctor groaned and walked ahead.

"Come on this way!" Laura said.

"Hey, how about we go this way?" Carly pointed to a long slip road at the end of the street. The other four just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Yeah...no Carly, just no." Taylor told him. Carly just looked at her with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"How come you guys never listen to me?" Carly asked.

"Because," Taylor said.

"Because is not a reason, Taylie." Carly told her. Taylor just stuck her tongue out. Carly groaned.

"Anyway, let's go." The Doctor led the group to the nearest store and walked inside.

Inside there were toys stacked on shelves, decorations everywhere and other Christmassy things elsewhere.

Emma noticed the chocolate stand and walked over before anyone noticed.

"Emma, where do you think you're going?" Carly and Taylor called after her.

"To the chocolate!"

"Guys, leave her be, she's happy." Laura said. "Where's the Doctor gone?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh, great, we've lost him."

"Shh, Carly."

Emma came back with a big bar of chocolate in her hands. "Don't tell me, you've lost the Doctor." She said.

"Err..."

"You guys are great, aren't you?" Emma told them. She grabbed a basket and put the chocolate inside, then walked off down an aisle.

"Emma, where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To find the Doctor,"

"Why don't we just wait?"

"Nah, come on lets go find him, I bet he's either down the fruit section with the bananas or the tech section." Emma walked down the fruit and veg isle first. The other's followed, knowing that this was probably going to be a bad idea.

They found that he wasn't near the bananas or the computers. The four of them began to panic. They began walking around the shop, until they finally found him down the card aisle.

"Doctor," they ran up to him and he turned to look at them.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry for running off, but I wanted to have a look around. Look what I've found!" He presented them with a card that had a banana on it dressed as Father Christmas, holding a sack of presents. "Can I get it along with a real banana?" He asked. The four girls just rolled their eyes. Christmas shopping with the Doctor was one of the most difficult times of the year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not too pleased with this one, but I needed to get something out, I'm so behind. Next one I think I'm gonna do TenRose. I'll try and get it up today along with others so I can get back on track. Please review! XD<strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove!**_


	3. Christmas Tree

_**This one is TenRose**_

* * *

><p><strong>Day three...Christmas Tree<strong>

The Doctor wasn't usually one for Christmas; well he never used to be. Ever since he had met Rose and they had had that Christmas together a few years back, the Doctor now looked forward to every Christmas, even if that meant he had to put up with Jackie Tyler's cooking. In the end, though, it was worth it. The last few years had been good. No monsters, no life or death. Just the two of them (and Jackie of course), having a laugh and being happy. That was what Christmas was all about after all.

It was that time of year again, where they had to put the tree up. Rose had forced the Doctor to come and stay with her and her mum for the whole of December. That meant 31 days with Jackie Tyler. The Doctor would have been happy leaving Rose here and coming a few days before Christmas, but no, he was made to come. Though, now the Doctor thought about it, he probably wouldn't have liked leaving Rose here and not being with her.

So here he was, in Jackie Tyler's living room helping Rose decorate the tree while Jackie made all of them a cup of tea. Jackie had withdrawn herself from helping them, by saying that she was now too old to be putting up decorations on the tree. The Doctor and Rose had looked at her, thinking that it was just because she was lazy and didn't want to help and would much rather sit and do nothing. Jackie, even though she had said she was too old and she knew she wasn't, you never were, just wanted to watch the Doctor and Rose put it up together and watch how they got on. Jackie often wondered when they would tell each other that they loved each other; it was starting to get rather annoying.

"Hey, you two, who's putting the star on top after you've done the rest of the decorating?" Jackie asked from the kitchen as she looked through the hatch. She then came through with a tray with three mugs of tea resting on top and put them on the coffee table.

"Rose," the Doctor answered. Rose smiled.

"Thought so,"

The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other as they got back to work on decorating the tree. The Doctor took out a three decoration and smiled at it. It was handmade and had the word 'Rose' written on the back of it, in a child's handwriting.

"Rose, did you do this?" The Doctor asked. Rose turned to look at him and noticed the decoration in his hands.

"Yeah, I did it when I was in primary school." Rose said.

"It's cute; you really have an artistic touch, y'know." The Doctor told her.

"Thank you, I was only 6 though."

"Still," the Doctor passed her the decoration and Rose put it on the tree.

Soon, all that was left was the star for the top. The Doctor passed it to Rose, grabbed her waist and lifted her up so she could reach the top if the tree. Jackie smiled at them. God did they look cute. Even though, Jackie used to hate the Doctor, she could now see that he would always look after her.

He was something special, and Jackie hated it, but he was. And as her daughter was happy; so was she.

* * *

><p><em><strong>God, do I need to catch up? Don't answer that, I know I need to, but I have been so busy lately, I just haven't had the time for updates. I promise that I will catch up as much as I can. This will go on until after Christmas though, cos I'll miss the prompts for Christmas Eve, day and Boxing Day cos I probably won't be allowed on my laptop. But I'll get as many as I can done before then!<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove! **_


	4. Holly Berries

_**OK, this one was hard...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Berries...<strong>

It was Christmas again, the time of the year the Doctor normally loved. But ever since he had lost Rose, he felt lonelier at this time of the year than he did at any other time of the year. Even though Jack was with him he couldn't shake the lonely feeling. Jack had tried to help him, but hadn't got anywhere. He too missed Rose, but not as much as the Doctor.

The two of them were busy putting up the Christmas decorations. Originally the Doctor wasn't going to put them up this year, because it didn't feel like Christmas anymore. Jack had forced him though. He said he was never going to get over Rose's loss if all he ever did was mope around. Jack even told him that Rose wouldn't want this for the Doctor, that she would want him to be happy and jolly; like he used to be when she was around. So in the end, the Doctor had agreed to help Jack put up the decorations, even though he thought it felt wrong without Rose by his side.

They were almost done. The tree was up and shining with lights and decorations. The console room had tinsel and lights everywhere. The place looked like it held a happy atmosphere- even though the atmosphere wasn't as happy as it could be. The Doctor took the last thing out of the box and looked at them. It was a piece of fake mistletoe. He sighed and put it back in the box taking out some holly berries instead. Jack looked at it and then looked at the Doctor.

"Why aren't you putting the mistletoe up?" Jack asked him.

"Why do you think, Jack?" The Doctor said, his eyes not showing any other emotions except hurt.

It took Jack a few seconds for Jack to work out what the Doctor was on about, but he soon understood. "Oh...listen Doc, you have to let go. I know you miss her, but she would want you to be happy, I've told you that already." Jack said.

"I can't just let go, Jack. I really miss her." The Doctor told him.

"I know and so do I. But at least try and let go and move on." Jack pleaded.

"I'll try, but it'll take time and I don't know if I'll be able to do it." The Doctor replied. He hung the holly berries up above the TARDIS doors and stood back and closed his eyes.

Jack walked up to him and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "You really love her, don't you?" The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at Jack. His eyes full of sadness. He nodded.

"Yes," the Doctor's voice broke. "Yes I do love her. More than anything." The Doctor let a tear fall and began to think about how he would get through this Christmas without Rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about it being slightly depressing. <strong>_

_**You can think about this one in two ways: either that Rose is trapped in that parallel world, or she died like in Death of a Love. I think this follows on nicely from there actually.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO! XD**_


	5. Bells

_**I'm so far behind...God help me!**_

**Bells...**

Amy Pond loved Christmas. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved helping put up the decorations and unwrapping her presents on Christmas morning. She just loved it! To her, it was the best time of the year! And this year she got to spend her Christmas with her new Husband Rory and her Raggedy Doctor-who wasn't so raggedy anymore, but Amy would like that more than the bow-tie he always wore. That man had no sense in fashion what-so-ever!

...

It was early in the morning on Christmas day and Amy awoke early. She walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. As she walked in she saw the Doctor sitting on a chair with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He was dressed- though without the bow-tie for a change, but Amy knew he would go and put it on later. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled a chocolate moustache on his upper lip. Amy laughed and the Doctor wiped his mouth.

"You're up early," the Doctor said as she sat down.

"I always wake up early at Christmas. It's my favourite time of the year and I don't want to miss any more of it than I have to." Amy told him.

"Ah,"

"What are you doing up so early?" Amy asked.

"Don't need that much sleep y'see." The Doctor told her.

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome."

Amy laughed.

"So where's the other Pond then?" The Doctor asked as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"In bed still asleep." Amy answered. "He hates mornings."

"I noticed. He's always so grouching first thing."

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

"Oh, I've my fair share of grouchy morning people on this thing with me before." The Doctor said remembering some of his previous friends.

"That common with your friends then?"

"Yeah, but I think it's a human thing. Well obviously not for all humans, but you get my drift." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good,"

"So, what have you got me for Christmas?" Amy asked.

"How about a nice planet with no monsters?"

"Sounds great, only problem is...with you, there's always something bad."

"Yeah, S'pose, but y'never know."

"Nope."

They sat in silence for a while until there came a sound from the TARDIS. It sounded like bells, playing Jingle Bells.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS telling us that it's Christmas time! Now come on go get that husband of yours out of that bed and let's put on the best Christmas the universe has ever seen!" The Doctor jumped up and threw his arms in the air and smiled at Amy, who just laughed at him.

"OK, then, meet you in the console room." With that, Amy ran off and the Doctor was left alone whistling alone with the TARDIS bells.

_**Not my favourite one, so I apologise for that. I could not think of anything else.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_


	6. Christmas Carols

**Christmas Carols...**

"No,"

"Please Doctor."

"I said no,"

"I know, but please."

"Rose, no,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"That's not an answer, Doctor."

"Tough,"

"Tell why you won't come and sing carols with me at the Christmas fair tonight."

"It's too human for me."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Riiight, so what about all the other human things you've done lately? Like, marriage?"

"Hey, that's different! We had marriages on Gallifrey!" The Doctor defended.

"Not like the one we had." Rose told him. "We had a white wedding, remember?"

"Still,"

"Please?"

"Rose, no!"

"Come on,"

"I don't want to!"

"Do I have to get my mum to force you?"

"No,"

"Well then."

"I'm not coming!"

"Right...MUM!"

"No...Wait...Rose! OK, I'll come! I'll come if it stops you from having that woman force me to." The Doctor finally gave in. The last thing he wanted to do was face Jackie Tyler. Rose smiled at him and grabbed his hand before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Honey, are you scared of my mother?" The Doctor nodded like a child who had been scared by a programme they had just watched. "Aww," Rose kissed him again before she led the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the flat and then out of the door and onto the streets.

"Where is this fair then?" The Doctor asked.

"In the primary school hall." Rose replied.

"Bit small,"

"You'll be surprised, it's actually pretty big. They host it every year and the hall has never been too small."

"OK, big school then was it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

The two walked into the school grounds hand in hand. Rose paid for the two of them and they entered the hall. The Doctor was surprised at the size of the place, just like Rose said he would be.

"You were right, it is big in here." The Doctor told her.

"Yep,"

"So where are these carols being sang then?" The Doctor asked.

"On the stage over there." Rose pointed out the stage at the other end of the hall and the Doctor nodded.

"Can we just do that and then go back?" The Doctor asked. "I do have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Cuddle on the sofa watching TV with my wife." The Doctor nudged Rose and she shook her head at him.

"Anything thing that doesn't involve me?" Rose asked. The Doctor thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No," Rose rolled her eyes, the Doctor didn't notice. "Anyway, can we get on with it now?" The Doctor asked again.

"Just wait, it won't start for another 15 minutes or so, but we can look around the stalls if you want." The Doctor groaned again and threw his head back.

"Rooooooossssssseeeeeeeee." The Doctor groaned out her name.

"Doctor, please, just try and have a good time, for me?" Rose said.

"OK, but only for you." The Doctor told her.

"Thank you."

The two of them walked around the stalls looking at the tombola's, cake stalls and competitions stalls. The Doctor was getting exceedingly bored as they walked around the stalls. He couldn't wait for the carols to start, so they could leave and go back to the TARDIS and get out of here. Though Rose would probably want to stay here until after Christmas. Knowing Rose that would be sometime in the New Year.

Finally a bell rang and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. Rose then led him over to the stage and picked up the words to the carols and passed a set to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at them and then looked at Rose.

"There's so many!" The Doctor mouthed.

"There's four, Doctor." Rose said.

"Still, four is a lot."

"They're not that long."

"I don't care."

"Doctor,"

"What?"

"Please, just sing them without any fuss." Rose told him.

"Grr...OK. Then please can we go home."

"We are staying at mum's y'know."

"Roooose, are you trying to kill me?" The Doctor asked.

"No, now come on." Rose led the Doctor onto the stage at the back. Soon enough the music started and they sang their first carol: Silent Night.

The Doctor had no idea what the tune to this was, so he followed Rose and all the other people around him. When that carol had finished another one started. Again the Doctor had no idea what this one was, so he just took his cue from Rose. He did this with the next one as well.

When the last carol started, Rose looked at the Doctor and told him that he should really know this one. But again the Doctor had no idea, but at least this one was happy.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way..."_

Finally it finished and they all took a bow whilst everyone around them clapped. Rose smiled at the Doctor and the two of them walked off the stage hand-in-hand and headed back to Jackie's flat. The Doctor thought about the day that they had just had. Maybe carol singing wasn't so bad after all, in fact, the Doctor quite liked it now- though he wasn't going to admit that, not even to Rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Didn't really like this one either. I swear they are getting harder as they come. Oh well, I'll see what I can do with the next one.<strong>_

_**XD**_

_**OAO**_


	7. Holidays

**Holidays...**

It was finally the last day of school and little Ever Sigma on her way back to her home in the TARDIS, where she would decided, alone with her mum and dad where they were going to go for the Christmas holidays before Granny Jackie called them to come and spend Christmas day with her in her flat. Ever knew her dad didn't like going to see her Granny, but he did it because her mum liked to go. To be honest, Ever thought that her dad was scared of Granny Jackie, which was all right, so was she.

"I'm home!" Ever called as she entered the TARDIS.

"Hello, love." The Doctor picked up his daughter and gave her a hug. "How was school?" He asked.

"Same as ever." Ever replied.

"What, easy?" Ever nodded. "I see, I blame your mum for not letting me tutor you." The Doctor said. Ever laughed.

"Yeah,"

"What's that?" Rose came into the console room with a damp cloth in her hands.

"Nothing," The Doctor and Ever said together.

"OK,"

"Rose, how many times have I told you, you don't need to do the washing up? The TARDIS does it for you." The Doctor told her.

"I know, but I had nothing else to do." Rose replied.

"There could have been many things you could have done." The Doctor said.

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not say in front of Ever." The Doctor told her.

"Right, OK." Rose smiled at the Doctor.

"Anyway," Ever said. "Where are we going before Granny calls us back to hers for Christmas?"

"How about..."

"Doctor, if you say Illsanda again, I will not go." Rose said.

"Aww...but Rose."

"No,"

"How about Barcelona? The City not the Planet." Ever suggested.

"Why not the planet?" The Doctor asked.

"We went there in the half term." Ever told her dad.

"Oh, yeah. All right, Barcelona the City it is then." The Doctor said. Ever ran to her room to get changed while Rose went to put the washing up away, leaving the Doctor to set the controls.

When everyone was back, the Doctor smiled at his wife and daughter, before he pulled the last lever and they were off, into the unknown...Barcelona!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not the best one, but I think it was all right...well sorta. By the way, I got the name 'Ever' from the Immortals series, if you haven't read those books, they are very good and I recommend them! I'm only on number three! XD<strong>_

_**Please review! **_

_**OAO**_


	8. Gift

**Gift...**

It was that time of year again, the time of the year where the Doctor had to look high and low for the perfect gift to give to Rose. The Doctor swore that trying to find the right gift for Rose got harder every year, he wanted it to be perfect, but perfect wasn't always easy as many people know.

The Doctor had spent hours looking around London for that perfect gift, but he hadn't found it. The Doctor only had a week left before Christmas and he still hadn't found anything. Not a thing.

He was now back in the TARDIS sitting on his bed, trying to think as hard as he can while Rose was out with her mother finishing the Christmas shopping. The Doctor had no ideas so he looked under his bed for inspiration- as you do. He found a small box under the bed, so he picked it up and looked closely at it. It was old- very old and had Gallifreyan writing on top. Now very curious to see what it was, the Doctor opened the box and gasped at the object inside. It was his sister's necklace. She had given it to him when he went away so he would always remember her. There was a note underneath it. The Doctor picked it up and began to read it.

_Theta, I want you to have this, so you will remember me. I also want you to give it to someone who you love and means the world to you, whoever that may come to be. Please do that for me, Theta, I will be very grateful, and if I never see you again, I want you to know that I love you. _

The Doctor folded the letter up and put it in his pocket and wiped the tears away that had formed in his eyes. He smiled; finally he had found the perfect gift, he couldn't wait to give it to her now...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right, I think I'm beginning to catch up now! Yes! Get in there! XD I think I'll have the next one up today! Please review! XD<strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	9. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe...**

It was Christmas, the decorations were up, the presents were under the tree and the Doctor and Rose were home with Jackie for the holidays- even though, the Doctor didn't really fancy being there.

Jackie once again had everything she wanted for Christmas- well nearly everything, there were a few things that she could never have for Christmas, Pete being one of them, but she had learned that she still needed to be happy at Christmas even though he was no longer with her anymore. But anyway, back to the happy note, Jackie had everything wanted. It was going to be a perfect Christmas this year. No aliens, no life or death...well that was the plan anyway, Christmas with the Doctor was like Christmas in Eastenders, and something always went wrong. Though last year hadn't been bad. There had been an alien come to the door, but funnily enough, it had been a good one wondering what was going on around here, the Doctor had explained to it that it was Christmas and that he had been in the same boat as it a few hundred years ago. This year, the only alien Jackie wanted to see was the Doctor, and even that at times could be more than enough.

With only hours to go, the three of them were sitting down in front of the TV watching some Christmas movie before bed. The Doctor and Rose were sitting on the sofa together, Rose's head on the Doctor shoulder with his arm wrapped around her with Jackie sitting on the chair next to them. Jackie always wondered when they were going to realise that they were clearly in love, maybe this Christmas will be the time when their relationship changes. Jackie could only hope, it was starting to get a bit annoying seeing them completely oblivious to each other's feelings.

The movie finished and Jackie got up to go to bed. The Doctor looked down at Rose who was fast asleep already. Jackie too noticed Rose.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, I'll take her to her room." The Doctor picked up Rose and carried her to her room. Jackie walked behind him and went into her room.

The Doctor opened Rose's bedroom door and gently put Rose on the bed and pulled the duvet over her. Before he left, he placed a kiss to Rose's forehead. The Doctor then made his way to the spare room where Jackie had let him sleep.

The Doctor didn't realise how tired he was until he lay down on the bed and fell asleep a second later.

...

Jackie had a plan, a plan to get the Doctor and her daughter to realise their feelings for each other. She began to think that she had been spending too much time with their friend Jack and had picked up a few things from him, which wasn't that bad really, he was a good looking guy. Anyway, Jackie's plan was to get them to kiss under some mistletoe, it was Christmassy and would probably work. The thing was she didn't know where to hang it.

It was very early in the morning when Jackie had finally decided where she was going to put this mistletoe. She grabbed it and walked across the corridor to Rose's door. Jackie then stuck the plant to the top of the doorframe and smiled at her handiwork, before walking back to her room and falling asleep, hoping that her plan will have some effect on them.

...

The next morning at a more sensible time, (though it was Christmas day, so there wasn't necessarily a sensible time to get up), the Doctor awoke and walked out of the spare bedroom and down to Rose's, completely missing the mistletoe above the door as he entered her room.

When he was inside, he noticed that Rose was still asleep snoring gently. He went over to her and began to shake her gently.

"Rose, wake up." The Doctor said. Rose stirred but didn't awake; she just rolled over in her bed facing away from the Doctor. The Doctor began to shake her again and this time she rolled back over and opened her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Hello, you gonna get up today?" The Doctor asked.

"What's the time?" Rose asked.

"About 6:30."

"10 more minutes then." The Doctor looked at her as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh no, come on, get up." The Doctor shook her again and Rose opened her eyes again.

"Fine," Rose yawned and sat up, then yawned again.

"Come on why don't we go and wake your mum up?"

"That's not such a good idea; she'll kill you if you do."

"That's true, let's go and get a cuppa then." The Doctor said. Rose smiled at him and got up. The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her to the door. That was when Rose noticed the mistletoe above her door.

"Doctor," Rose pointed up.

"What?" He looked where Rose was pointing and looked at her. "What about it?"

Rose didn't answer she just pressed her lips to the Doctor's and pulled away after a few seconds.

"Oh," Rose smiled.

The Doctor then pressed his lips to hers. Rose responded and the Doctor deepened the kiss, his hands moving to her waist. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath and smiling at one another.

"Wow," Rose said.

"Wow indeed." The Doctor replied.

"That was..."

"Something." The Doctor finished for her.

"Yeah,"

"I meant that."

"Meant what?"

"That kiss, I meant it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, every moment."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you Rose."

"I love you too, Doctor." They smiled at each other before their lips met again. This time Jackie Tyler could be seen peering through her door smiling proudly at herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da DARRRRRR! Hope you liked it! XD<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading more on the way soon!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_


	10. Party

**Party...**

Jack was in the Party mood, though to be honest he was never out of it. But anyway, it was Christmas and Jack had decided to throw a Christmas Party for the Torchwood team along with some of his friends. All he needed was a few drinks and everyone here then they would be able to par-tay!

Jack began to phone everyone he knew: Martha, Mickey, The Doctor, Rose and of course Donna Noble. A party wouldn't be a party without Donna Noble according to Jack; she was always the life and soul at the party.

A few hours later the party was in full swing. The Torchwood team were hanging about by the drinks, Martha and Mickey were dancing, the Doctor and Rose...well, they couldn't be seen, so Lord knows what they were up to, and Donna and Jack were sitting on the chairs just talking...well flirting, but in their world it was talking.

From afar you could see six people watching Jack and Donna flirt with each other, wondering what was going to happen next. It was then that the Doctor and Rose came back in from wherever they had been and stood by Martha and Mickey who had stopped dancing to look at Jack and Donna.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Where have you two been? Wait...don't really wanna know." Martha said. "And, we're all looking and Donna and Jack. Look at them, it's so clear to everyone that they like each other, but they can't see it. A bit like you and Rose a few months ago."

The Doctor and Rose looked over at Jack and Donna.

"Oh, year, they are pretty obvious aren't they? Were we ever like that?" Rose said.

"Yes," everyone in the room answered. The Doctor and Rose blushed slightly.

"So what are we going to do?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Christmas, right?" Mickey said. The Doctor and Rose nodded. "So, what about if we use mistletoe? While everyone is dancing and having gun, one of us could go over and put mistletoe above them."

"Great idea! Who's gonna do that?" The Doctor asked. Martha, Mickey and Rose looked at him. "Me? What? Oh...fine, I'll do it then." The Doctor grabbed some mistletoe and walked in the shadows of the room towards Jack and Donna.

The Doctor looked at what he could tie it on and noticed a bar at just above Jack and Donna. Thankfully it was low enough for him to reach it. So the Doctor tied it, keeping a close eye on Jack and Donna at all times. He looked across at the Torchwood team, hoping that they wouldn't say anything, but they were too busy taking drinks to notice. When it was tied the Doctor backed up and as he did he fell over something and fell flat on his back. Jack and Donna turned around and saw him lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Nothing,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"Hanging up a last minute decoration." He replied. The Doctor looked up at the mistletoe, Jack and Donna followed his gaze and saw what it was. The Doctor smiled, got up and ran back to where Rose was laughing at him. He scowled at her, which only made her laugh harder. The Doctor then turned to watch Jack and Donna with everyone else.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Yeah,"

"Well..." Jack knew what he had to do so he pressed his lips to Donna's and she responded almost immediately.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Mickey smiled at Jack and Donna and when they let go they smiled even harder.

"Wow," Donna said breathlessly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Jack smiled cheekily at her.

"So, drink?" Donna asked.

"Certainly," Jack said in a rather terrible British accent.

"By the way, I never said, great party Jack." Donna told him.

"It's only a great party because of you, Donna." Jack told her. The two of them smiled at each other. It certainly had been a great party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You would not believe how hard that one was, it was so hard! But I got there, and I'm sorry if it's no good, but it was the best I could come up with!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_


	11. Christmas Dinner

**Christmas Dinner...**

It's the season to be jolly. Yes, it was Christmas again and the Doctor had been forced to go with Rose to her mum's for Christmas dinner. Last time, the Doctor had to admit, had been a laugh and it had been a good Christmas, and the Doctor wanted that again, but was scared that Jackie was either going to slap him or something like that. What she slapped him for was as of yet unknown to the world, but he would be slapped he just knew it. Though, if he was lucky, Rose would save him from the likes of Jackie Tyler.

"Doctor, Rose, dinner." Jackie called to them as the Doctor and Rose came in from their Christmas walk.

"Coming mum." Rose called back. The Doctor dumped his coat on the sofa and followed Rose and sat down at the table along with Jackie and Mickey.

"Oooh looks lovely Jackie." The Doctor said somewhat sarcastically.

"Doctor, don't be rude." Rose told him.

"I wasn't being rude, I was just..."

"Being rude?"

"No,"

"Anyway, who wants Turkey?" Jackie asked ignoring the Doctor and Rose.

"I'll carve," Mickey said.

Soon they were eating and the Doctor kept looking over at Rose all the time. He didn't know why he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Well that was a complete lie, wasn't it? The Doctor knew why he kept looking at Rose throughout the meal. It was perfectly simple really, he- the Doctor- was completely in love with Rose Tyler and was afraid to admit it, even to himself.

"Doctor, why do you keep staring at me?" Rose asked when she finally caught him in the act of staring.

"Err...no reason, sorry." The Doctor told her, feeling himself go red. Jackie and Mickey looked at him, an eyebrow raised. They both knew that he was in love with her, but weren't going to say anything; they would have to leave that up to them.

"Right, OK, can you stop?" Rose said.

"Yes, yes of course, sorry." The Doctor tore his eyes away from Rose and looked down at his half empty plate, embarrassed at being caught staring at the love of his life.

They finished eating in mostly silence, with only the occasional: "Can you pass the salt." But other than that it was silent.

The Doctor couldn't shake the embarrassment he felt and didn't want to risk looking at anyone, just in case he got a strange look. So even when his plate and glass were completely empty, the Doctor continued to look down at them.

"Doctor, you all right?" Rose asked, she put a hand on his shoulder and the Doctor glanced up at her.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You seem a little quiet. Is something the matter? Do you feel ill or something?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm fine. I don't get ill, Rose. You should know that by now." The Doctor told her.

"OK, as long as you're sure." The Doctor just nodded.

"Good, tell you what, why don't we do the washing up and let mum and Mickey sit down, they did cook this after all." Rose said. The Doctor nodded and helped Rose clear away the plates and glasses, then followed her into the kitchen.

Jackie watched them go inside the kitchen and smiled. She was wondering when they were going to admit that they loved each other deeply. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I know, this isn't too great, but like I said before I swear these things get harder as they go along. LyricsArePoetry agrees with me and thinks that Laura545 is doing this on purpose. Are you Laura? Are you doing this to us on purpose? <strong>_

_**Anyway, please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	12. Turkey

_**God help me with this one. But I thought the concept of two Time Lords trying to cook a Turkey in the TARDIS for a Christmas Dinner was rather funny. And no, I have **__**NOT**__** gone all DM, so you lot who want to convert me, haven't reached your goal yet!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turkey...<strong>

"Err...Doctor, what do I do?" The Master asked as he held the Christmas Turkey.

"Put it in the oven." The Doctor replied.

"OK," the Master put the Turkey in the oven and shut the door.

"Now what do I do?"

"Wait for it to cook."

"How do I know when it's ready?"

"I have no idea."

"You're good."

"I know,"

The two Time Lords sat in the kitchen for ages waiting for this turkey to cook. They had no idea how long they had sat there, but before long the Doctor was twiddling his thumbs while the Master had fallen asleep on the table.

After a while there was smoke coming out from the oven. The Doctor was suddenly alert and looking at the oven in horror.

"Shit, Master, wake up! The Turkey's burning!" The Doctor yelled.

"Huh? What?" The Master asked dazed. Then he noticed the oven. "Shit, Doctor, why did you tell me?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and the Master ran to the oven, oven gloves at the ready. He then opened the door and a whole load of smoke came out of the oven. The Doctor and the Master took a step back and started coughing. When the smoke had cleared the Master took the turkey out of the oven and put it on the side.

"Fancy a well done turkey, Doctor?" The Master asked.

"Err...I think I'll pass."

"Yeah me too, I hate Christmas!"

"Yep, with you there."

"We need a human who can cook."

"Or just someone who can cook."

"Yeah, that would help."

"We should learn."

"Nah,"

"Yeah, not a good idea, we might blow up the kitchens."

"True,"

"Tell you what, let's skip the Christmas dinner and just have some bananas instead."

"You and your bananas."

"They're good."

The Master shook his head and threw the turkey away as he watched the Doctor take a load of bananas and headed out of the kitchen.

Time Lords and turkey, maybe not such a good combination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go day 12! Please review! And like I said, I am not going all DM! DROSE 4EVA! <strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_


	13. Advent Calendar

**Advent Calendar...**

"Ooh, what's this?" The Doctor had found the advent calendars that Rose had bought from the shop earlier today.

"It's called an advent calendar, Doctor."

"Ooh and what's behind the windows?"

"Chocolate,"

"Chocolate..."

"Every day until Christmas from the beginning of December you open a window with the correct number on it. So for example on the first you open number one, and then eat the chocolate. It's a way of counting down the days until Christmas." Rose explained.

"Ooh, I like that idea. See you humans are amazing!" The Doctor smiled at her.

"You can eat one tomorrow on the first." Rose told him.

"OK,"

...

The next morning the Doctor awoke early and grabbed his advent calendar. He then opened the first one and took out the chocolate and then ate it. As soon as he had finished it, he was about to put down the calendar, but then decided against it and picked it back up again. the Doctor then thought about opening number two, he thought about it for a while and then opened quickly, looking at Rose sleeping beside him as he did, hoping that she wasn't going to wake up.

Soon half the calendar was gone and before long the Doctor had eaten all of the chocolates inside. He then regretted it. He felt a little sick now he had eaten all of the chocolates.

The Doctor groaned, which woke Rose up and soon she was looking at him curiously.

"Doctor, you all right?" She asked as she sat up.

"No, I feel slightly sick."

"Why?"

"Erm..."

"Did you eat all the chocolates in your advent calendar?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. "You idiot, you're only meant to eat one a day." Rose told him.

"I know, I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"It's all right, you Wally." Rose kissed his cheek and he lay back down next to her hugging her to him.

"Rose,"

"Yeah?"

"Next year, I won't eat all the chocolates on day one."

"Good,"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta DA! There you go! I'm getting there people! It's the 19<strong>__**th**__** and I've just finished 13! Get in there! XD**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_


	14. Candles

**Candles...**

Rose walked into the console room and stopped in the doorway by the smell coming from the room.

"Doctor, have you sprayed something in here?" Rose asked. The Doctor appeared from the other side of the console with a candle in his hand.

"No, I bought scented candles for Christmas." The Doctor told her, holding up the candle he was holding.

"Ah, I see." Rose then noticed all the candles around the console, all lit and making the console room smell sweet, with the smell of...bananas?

"Doctor, they smell like bananas." Rose noticed.

"Well done, Rose."

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question Rose."

"Ah, yes you're right."

"So, you like?"

"Yes, but I'm slightly worried that one of them is going to fall off and cause a fire." Rose said.

"Nah, everything's fine Rose." Said the Doctor. He put his hand on the console between two of the many candles and accidently knocked one over. Thankfully it landed with the flame up, so no chance of a fire. The Doctor looked down at it and Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, as long as no-one touches the console and the TARDIS doesn't move, we're all right!" The Doctor said as he put the candle back on the console. Rose nodded and then walked away, leaving the Doctor alone with his banana scented candles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's day 14! Hope you enjoyed! XD<strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	15. Saint Nicolas

**Saint Nicolas...**

"Mummy, daddy, I wanna go see Santa!" Emii jumped up and down in front of her parents, trying to force them to let her go.

"OK, Emii, we can go see Santa." Rose told her daughter. The Doctor smiled.

"Ah, god ol' Saint Nic! I met him once, nice chap." The Doctor said.

"What the real Saint Nic?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes,"

"He's real?"

"What? Daddy, why does mum think he's not real?"

"See, now look what you've done Rose."

"Sorry,"

"Emii, ignore your mum, for me. She doesn't know what she's talking about." The Doctor told his daughter.

"OK," Emii said.

"Good girl, now how about we go and see Santa, like you wanted." The Doctor said. Emii nodded and the Doctor went over to the console and began to set the controls for Santa's grotto.

The TARDIS landed minutes later and the Doctor grabbed his coat before grabbing his wife and daughter's hands and led them outside into the snow.

"Wow, real snow." Rose said, she smiled at the sight she saw. Every inch of the place was covered in a white blanket of think snow. Something Rose had never seen whilst living in London as a kid. To her this was something she had always dreamed about, being in real snow. She loved it!

"Yeah, much better than the stuff you get on Earth." The Doctor said.

"Whoa, are you saying that Santa is an alien?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, how else do you explain the fact that no human has ever seen him?" The Doctor asked.

"True,"

"This is where Santa lives?" Emii asked.

"Yes, sweetie, this is where Santa lives according to your father." Rose told her daughter.

"Where is he?"

"Over there." The Doctor pointed to a small house covered in the same thick white blanket as the rest of the place.

"Cool, let's go." Emii ran towards the house with the Doctor and Rose close behind her. The three of them stopped in front of the house and the Doctor knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A soft low voice came from inside.

The Doctor opened the door and allowed Emii and Rose in before he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Well hello, there. I'm Saint Nicolas and you are?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Rose and my Daughter Emii." The Doctor told him.

"Ah yes, I remember you lot. I remember the first time I ever came to that flat of yours my dear." Saint Nic looked at Rose and she suddenly went all shy. "You were such a sweet girl. As for you Doctor, I never really had a chance to go to Gallifrey before the war, but I knew of you very well. Such a rebel you were, but strong willed. And as for you little Emii, I see you have taken up traits from both your parents, you are caring like your mother and you will be a saviour like your father and also you are strong and brave like both of your parents. You are quite the special child, I see." The family smiled shyly at Saint Nic. "Please take a seat." They did as they were told. Emii took the seat next to Saint Nic while the Doctor and Rose took the seats next to their daughter.

"Why is it you have come to visit?" He asked.

"We came to visit because Emii here wanted to meet you." The Doctor told him.

"Ah, I see. I love it when kids want to see me, but very few do. Especially humans and half humans like you. They lose their belief of my after a while." Saint Nic said sadly. "Anyway, Emii come here." Emii got up and Saint Nic beckoned her over to him and then picked her up and put on her on his lap. "What do you want this Christmas?" He asked.

"I want a Christmas that's alien free- well apart from dad obviously. But I don't want there to be any trouble this year. I want to spend Christmas with my family and not wondering whether they are going to live to see Boxing Day because of the alien attack." Emii said.

"Ah, I see, getting a lot of those have you?" Emii nodded. "Well, I think I can do something about that." Saint Nic grabbed something like looked like dust and instructed Emii to open her hand. He then put the dust into her palm. "What I want you to do is make that wish of yours by thinking about it and blowing the dust out of your hand at the same time, you understand?" Emii nodded. "Good girl, now blow." Emii did as she was told and thought of her Christmas wish again and blow the dust from her hand so it scattered all around the room.

"There we are, that should do it. Now if it has worked probably, your Christmas should be alien attack free." Saint Nic told her.

"Thank you." Emii said.

"No worries, now why don't you guys go home and enjoy your Christmas" Saint Nic smiled at her and Emii smiled back before jumping off of his knee and running towards her parents with a smile on her face. Saint Nic smiled at the family.

"You really do make quite a family and I can see that it won't be just the three of you for long." Saint Nic looked at Rose and she looked down at her stomach as did the Doctor. The two of them looked at each other in shock, but then smiled at each other happily. Emii was slightly confused, but she would understand soon enough.

The three of them waved goodbye, left the house and headed back to the TARDIS to get ready for the best Christmas of their lives. This year, just like Saint Nicolas had promised, there were no alien attacks and planet Earth had a peaceful Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Another chapter for ya! It's now quarter to ten at night, so the next one might have to wait until tomorrow or something. But I think I've made good progress today. XD<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	16. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate...**

It was late night on Christmas Eve and Rose was struggling to sleep. So she made her way down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. What she didn't realise was that the Doctor was also in the kitchen with his own hot chocolate.

"What are you doing up this late?" Rose asked as she entered the kitchen and saw the Doctor sitting there with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can't sleep, you?"

"Same," Rose grabbed a cup and began to make a cup of hot chocolate for herself.

"How come?"

"I dunno, probably the fact that's its Christmas. I was never very good at falling asleep on Christmas day." Rose told him. "What about you?"

"It's the time of the year when I realise just how much people mean to me and I feel scared that I'm going to lose them soon." The Doctor explained. Rose sat down next to him with her mug.

"Hey, it's all right. Doctor, Christmas is a time for celebrating." Rose said.

"I know, but y'know what they say, people usually feel lonelier at Christmas than at any other time of the year." The Doctor told her.

"I know, but you're not lonely. You have me. I know I'm not as good as some other people, but I am here for you, no matter what." Rose said.

"You are very special to me Rose, more than you think." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah right."

"You are, you mean more to me than anything else, but I'm scared I'm going to lose you." The Doctor admitted.

"I know, but I'll try and prevent that from happening for as long as I can." Rose said.

"I know, but something's can't be prevented Rose." The Doctor told her.

"Well, I'll be by your side for as long as I can be." Rose told him. The Doctor looked at her and smiled; Rose smiled back and took the Doctor's hand, which was resting on the table, into her own.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone like you, Rose." The Doctor told her.

"I don't think I'll find someone quite like you either." They both sniggered and looked down at the table before looking back in each other's arms.

"Why don't you head back off to bed now?" The Doctor suggested, Rose nodded and stood up.

"Do you want to stay with tonight? I don't mind." Rose asked.

"I'll be fine Rose, promise. " The Doctor told her.

"OK, I'll see you in the morning then." Rose walked over to the Doctor and kissed his head before leaving her empty mug on the table and leaving the kitchen. The Doctor watched her go and smiled to himself. She really was one of a kind. The Doctor then got up and left his mug before heading back to bed as well.

If only he could say to her that he loved her before it was too late...

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's another one up! Hope you like it! XD<strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	17. Ice

**Ice...**

"Doctor, I'm bored." Emma said.

"You're always bored. Why don't you go and listen to Take That or stare at a picture of Mark Owen?" The Doctor said.

"No, I wanna go out somewhere."

"Where?"

"Dunno, you think of somewhere."

"Emma, I'm trying to read."

"I know, but I thought you like adventure?"

"I do, but that last one tired me out, and I hurt my bottom, never again am I doing anything with ice skates!" The Doctor told her, getting back to his book.

"Grr...You're so annoying sometimes!" Emma groaned.

"So are you, but you don't see me complaining."

"OK, I'm going to talk to the TARDIS, maybe she'll take me somewhere." Emma got up and walked- well stormed- down to the console room, the Doctor watched her go and he shook his head. He would never truly understand human teenagers.

...

When Emma reached the console room she asked the TARDIS to take her somewhere nice and with some sort of Christmassy activity involved somehow. So soon enough the TARDIS was in flight and Emma had to hold on to the railing to stop herself from falling over. When the TARDIS finally landed, the Doctor came in and looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"No idea,"

"Great," the Doctor said under his breath. He then grabbed his coat and threw Emma's to her and the two of them walked out of the TARDIS into a snow landscape.

"Wow," Emma said.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"I've never seen snow like this."

"Yeah, England's terrible with snow."

"Tell me about it."

"Hello my friends, how would you like to do some ice sculptures?" A man came up to them and greeted them happily.

"Yes please." Emma said, she had always wanted to do this.

"Well then, follow me." The man led them to a large open building with ice everywhere. There were many people carving things out of ice, making it look so easy. The Doctor groaned, he really wasn't in the mood.

"What is it Doctor?" Emma asked.

"Ice, I don't like ice."

"That's only cos you hurt yourself on it."

"Still,"

"You two come here." The man beckoned them over and gave them pieces of gear and gave them a block of ice each. He then showed them a few basics for cutting the ice and the Doctor and Emma began to carve their sculptures.

It took them ages to get it right, but as soon as they did they were also making it look easy and it looked like they had been doing it for years not half a day. When they were finished, they stood back and looked at their work.

The Doctor had made the TARDIS out of ice. It was almost perfect, there were a few odd little bits that didn't fit, but otherwise it looked like it had been done professionally.

Emma's on the other hand, hadn't gone as well as she would have liked, but it was still to a good standard. Emma had done a complicated one. She had done the Take That symbol, which the Doctor just rolled his eyes at, though Emma had done the same to him. Also the Doctor could have sworn he saw the words 'Emma Mark Owen' engraved somewhere on the sculpture, but maybe that was just his eyes.

The man looked at their work and was impressed. Though he didn't know what these things were, he was shocked by the skill that the two armatures had just shown. He said his praises and had told them that he would display their work for all to see- well until they melted that was.

The Doctor and Emma then made their way back to the TARDIS, smiling at themselves for what they had achieved that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number 17 done and out of the way! Hope you liked that! I enjoyed writing it!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	18. Star

**Star...**

_All the stars are coming out tonight _

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you_

_For you_

"Doctor, what are you looking at?" Rose asked as she came into the console room and saw the Doctor standing at the TARDIS doors, which were open, looking at something.

"It's a star," the Doctor answered. Rose walked up to him and he put his arm around her. Rose was slightly surprised by the gesture, but liked it. She liked it when the Doctor would put his arm around her. She could pretend, in her mind that they weren't just friends, even though she knew it would never happen in reality.

Rose too looked at the star the Doctor was looking at, it was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful star Rose had ever seen in her life.

"It's beautiful,"

"So are you," the Doctor said without thinking. Rose looked at him and the Doctor gulped.

"What?" The Doctor knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one now.

"I said that you're beautiful." The Doctor told her, it was the truth.

"Thank you," Rose smiled at him and the Doctor smiled back at her. They continued to look at the star together.

Suddenly the TARDIS began to play something.

_You light, the skies up above me  
>a star, so bright you blind me<br>don't close your eyes  
>don't fade away<br>don't fade away_

The Doctor and Rose looked back at the console and Rose smiled. "I love this song." She said.

"Fancy a dance then?" The Doctor asked.

"OK, then." The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room. The two of them began dancing to the beat of the music and the light from the star was like a spotlight. It made everything look perfect inside the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose danced round the TARDIS console.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>if you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>if you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<em>

As the song came to a finish the Doctor smiled at Rose before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that poured all his feelings into her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go! Some good ol' fluff for ya in the morning! XD Hope you liked it! <strong>_

_**And yes, the song I used is by Take That before you ask, it's rule the world if anyone didn't know. XD**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	19. Manger

**Manger...**

"Y'all right, Rose?" The Doctor asked his heavily pregnant wife as she came into the console room.

"Yeah, just tired." Rose answered. "Doctor, I wanna go out." Rose said.

"Ah, Rose, I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment." The Doctor told her.

"Please Doctor; I'm sick of being in here all the time." Rose said, she sat down on the seat and placed her hands on her large stomach.

"Rose, you're 9 months pregnant. You're due any day now." The Doctor told her.

"I know, but please."

"Err...OK, but I want you to go deeper into the TARDIS until we've landed. I'll come and get you." The Doctor told her, Rose nodded and walked down the TARDIS corridor. When the Doctor was sure Rose was deep enough, he began to set the controls for somewhere. The TARDIS knew that they had to go somewhere very safe. Safer than safe even, the Doctor would not allowed any danger what-so-ever, just in case Rose got hurt. He could be very overprotective at times.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor walked down the TARDIS to get Rose.

"Rose, we're here." The Doctor called.

"Coming," Rose called back.

She met him in the middle of one of the corridors.

"All right?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be cooped up here anymore." Rose said.

"OK, then, come on. The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her towards the doors and out in the open.

When they got outside they looked around. It was almost like a desert. There was sand and stones everywhere.

"OK, where are we?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea," The Doctor answered. "Which worries me."

"Everything worries you lately." Rose told him.

"There is a good reason for that."

"I know,"

"Come on then, let's go have a look around. If you feel something, let me know." The Doctor told her.

"All right, all right." Rose said.

"Rose, I'm serious. I can't have anything happening to you or our baby." The Doctor said.

"I know, but I wish you wouldn't always be so protective over me."

"I'm sorry, but I love you and the baby."

"You're a big softy, y'know that?" Rose kissed his cheek and the Doctor grabbed her hand and the two of them began to walk.

The Doctor had no idea where they were going, but every so often they would stop and the Doctor would let Rose rest for a while before they would begin to walk again. The Doctor was still convinced that this was not a good idea and that they should never have gone out today or maybe they should have gone to Jackie's or somewhere like that. That way, if the baby did come, there would be more people to help out. Now it was just him and Rose with no-one to help them if something happened. The Doctor could only hope and pray that nothing was going to happen. Though, with their track record, it wouldn't be a surprise if something did happen.

It wasn't long before the heat got too much for Rose and so they had to take an early break. They sat down underneath a tree and the Doctor passes her some water.

"You OK?" He asked. Rose nodded as she drank the water. "Rose, I don't think this was a good idea." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry ab..." Rose cut off midsentence and placed both her hands on her stomach.

"Rose...?" The Doctor asked. He looked at her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just kicked that's all." Rose said.

"OK, are you all right to carry on now? I think we should start heading back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. He stood up and grabbed Rose's hands.

"Yeah, good idea." The Doctor helped Rose to stand, but as he did, Rose gasped in pain and fell back down again.

"Rose?" The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine, just another ki...AAH." Rose bent over and grabbed her stomach. The Doctor looked at her.

"Rose, I don't think the baby's kicking." The Doctor told her. Rose gasped again. The Doctor placed a hand on her stomach. "Rose, I think the baby's coming." The Doctor told her as calmly as he could.

"I know, my waters just broke."

"Crap," The Doctor breathed. "Right, there must be some sort of shelter around here somewhere. The TARDIS is too far away. Oh, Rose, why did we come out?"

"Sorry,"

"It's OK,"

The Doctor scanned the area, looking for some form of shelter that he could take Rose to. Rose screamed again and the Doctor turned to look at her before looking around the area again.

Finally the Doctor spotted a small barn type thing not so far away, hopefully they would be allowed in. It was a bit of a cliché though, considering it was Christmas time. But right at that moment the Doctor couldn't care less. He just wanted Rose inside.

"Doctor, it hurts!" Rose screamed the Doctor wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I know, Rose, I know. Look there's a barn over there; maybe they will let us in and help us out." The Doctor told her.

"I'm not sure if I can walk over there." Rose said.

"I'll carry you, then." Rose nodded and another contraction hit her and she screamed his agony. The Doctor hated seeing Rose like this; he couldn't help but think he was to blame- which technically he was partly to blame, he was the one who had gotten her pregnant in the first place.

The Doctor then gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Rose clung to him as if her life depended on it. The Doctor then placed a kiss to her hair and began to carry her towards the barn.

Thankfully it was nearer than the Doctor had thought. And the good thing was that it was a farm so the farmer here would most probably have experience with births, maybe not with humans, but with other mammals, which was good.

The Doctor knocked on the door, hoping- no praying- that someone was in. Soon enough the door opened and a kind looking man and woman stood in the doorway.

"Hello?" The woman said.

"I need your help; my wife is in labour and needs help. Our...home is too far away." The Doctor told them.

"Oh, my, come in, come in. I'm afraid we don't have any room except an empty stable. All the rooms are cluttered." The man said.

"I don't care what space you have, please can you help her." The Doctor pleaded.

"Of course, follow me, I'm Eric and this is my wife Anna." Eric introduced as the Doctor carried Rose into the stable. It was slightly odd not having any room in the house, but as they walked through, the Doctor could see what they meant and maybe the stable was the only place where they had the space, it was starting to get easier to believe.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor told them as he lay Rose down and sat down beside her. Rose was still in pain and even though she was awake she hadn't spoken a word since they were at the tree. The Doctor was starting to get worried.

"Rose, love, are you OK?" The Doctor asked her. Rose could only nod.

"Hello, Rose. Don't worry we'll help you." Anna told her as she knelt down beside her.

"Thank you." Rose managed to say.

...

A few hours later, Rose was ready to push. The Doctor held her hand as she did and even though it hurt him, and Rose's screams tore his hearts, he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

After a while, the sound of a baby was heard. Rose opened her eyes, as did the Doctor. They looked at each other and then at the small being now wrapped in towels, in Anna's arms. Eric was cleaning out the manger so the baby had somewhere to sleep while Rose built up her strength.

"Here you go, your baby girl." Anna passed the small baby to Rose and Rose held her in her arms. The Doctor smiled, he had tears in his eyes and he wasn't afraid to show him.

"She's so tiny." The Doctor said.

"I know, she's perfect." Rose told him.

"Just like her mother." Rose just laughed.

"Doctor, would you like to name her?" Rose asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Mmm...What shall we call you?" The Doctor asked. He thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect name. "Ever," The Doctor said finally. He looked at Rose for approval and she smiled at him.

"Perfect, Ever it is. Hello, Ever." Rose said to her daughter.

"Well done, Rose." The Doctor told her.

"Thank you. Do you want to take her?" Rose asked.

"Can I?"

"She's your daughter." Rose laughed.

"I know, it just feels so unreal." The Doctor smiled as Rose passed Ever to him. He took her and held her in his arms.

"Hey, little one. I can't believe I've finally met you. You do not know how excited I have been since I found out about you. You're going to be a great kid, Ever. I just know." The Doctor told his daughter, more tears forming in his eyes. Rose looked at him and smiled, he was going to be the perfect father.

"Doctor, why don't you lay her down in here?" Eric asked, pointing to the now cleaned out manger. The Doctor nodded and looked at his daughter who was now fast asleep. He placed her gently in the manger, making sure that the towels were covering her, keeping her warm.

"You're welcome to stay here for a while, until Rose is strong enough, how far is your home?"

"Not sure, not too far I don't think, but it was too far to carry Rose back to." The Doctor told them. "And thank you, for offering us to stay." The Doctor said.

"No worries, we'll leave you two alone now. Just come and get us if you need anything." Eric and Anna left the stable, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone with their new born daughter.

"This is such a cliché." Rose said.

"I know, but it would have been more so if we had had a boy." The Doctor said, Rose giggled.

"Yeah," Rose said. "I can't wait to get back to the TARDIS and go back to mum's flat." Rose said.

"She'll be happy, best Christmas present she could wish for I guess." The Doctor said.

"I know. I love you Doctor." Rose said.

"I love you, too Rose. Both you and our daughter." The Doctor said. The two of them looked over at Ever, who was still sleeping before turning back to each other and pressing their lips together in a warm kiss, full of love and passion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHA! Major fluff for ya! This is probably the longest one of them all! But that's all right! XD<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed! XD**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	20. Joy

**Joy...**

The Doctor and Rose had been in a relationship for nearly a year now, though they had split up at one point during this year, only three months ago, they had only just got back together. They weren't yet married either, but the Doctor was thinking about it with every passing day. It was nearly Christmas and the Doctor and Rose were trying to find the perfect gifts for each other, but it was proving difficult, well for the Doctor it was, Rose had got her gift for the Doctor, but was now wondering if it was right.

The Doctor had been around all the shops, but still hadn't found anything for Rose. He wanted something that would show his love for her, but it was hard.

There was only a few days left and the Doctor still hadn't found anything for Rose. He wasn't ready quite yet for asking her to marry him, if he was, he would have known what he was getting her long ago. The Doctor walked into the only shop he had not been in yet and instantly saw the perfect present for the love of his life...

...

When Christmas day finally arrived, Rose woke up and went into bathroom to get ready. The Doctor woke up as Rose came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Rose." The Doctor said.

"Hey," Rose smiled at him. "Y'OK?" She asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't sound so sure."

"I'm tired,"

"Ah, I see. Come on then why don't we go down and start opening some presents." The Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the living room where they were greeted by Jackie in the living room, smiling at them.

"Merry Christmas you two. There's gifts for you here." Jackie told them.

"Gifts, YAY! The Doctor jumped down in front of the tree and looked at the presents wrapped underneath the tree.

"Here, Rose, this is for you from me." Jackie passed her a gift and Rose unwrapped it. Rose gasped when she saw what it was, it was a small bag. Jackie said that she had seen Rose looking at it and so had decided to get it for her. Rose hugged her mum thank you and passed her gift.

Finally they were down to the two last presents. So far, the Doctor had a pair of socks from Jackie, socks? Really? He didn't say anything though, just in case he got a slap for it.

The Doctor picked up one of the presents and passed it to Rose. She smiled at him and took it.

"You would not believe how hard it was to find the perfect gift for you Rose." The Doctor told her. Rose smiled and opened it. It was a leather box and when she opened the box, she gasped. It was a necklace with her name and the Doctor's name engraved on it. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Doctor, it's beautiful. Thank you." Rose said. The Doctor smiled.

"Glad you like it. Here, let me put it on for you." The Doctor took the necklace off Rose as she held her hair up. The Doctor then put the chain around her neck and did up the clasp. Rose put her hair back down and turned to face the Doctor. "Looks perfect on you, Rose." The Doctor told her.

"Thank you." Rose said once again. Jackie looked at her daughter and the Doctor from her place on the sofa. She smiled at them, they were perfect together. Three months ago when they had that argument that nearly cost them their relationship, Jackie hoped to god that they would get back together and thankfully they did. Even though Jackie would hate to admit it, she enjoyed having the Doctor around; she couldn't now imagine life without him.

Rose then passed the Doctor that last gift under the tree, which was from her. She looked nervous about it and she wondered if it was a good idea- not for the first time.

"Rose, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried that you're not going to like this." Rose told him.

"Don't be daft of course I will." The Doctor reassured her, but it didn't work. The Doctor looked at her and began to open unwrap that paper. It was a photo frame. The Doctor turned the frame over so he could see the picture. As soon as he did, he felt his hearts skip a beat. Inside the frame was an ultrasound picture of a baby. The Doctor looked at it, and then looked at Rose, shock evident on his face.

"Rose..."

"I know I should have told you, but I found out while we were apart and I had the scan a few days before we got back together. I'm three months gone." Rose told him.

Jackie too, was in a state of shock. Her daughter was pregnant with the Doctor's child.

"Oh, Rose...Rose I..."

"It's all right if you don't want it." Rose said.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno, maybe you're not ready, or you don't want a child, or..." Rose was cut off by the Doctor's lips on hers. When they pulled apart the Doctor looked at her and cupped her face with his hands.

"Of course, I want this with you Rose. You're having our child. _Our _child! I'm just a bit shocked, but I am very happy about this." The Doctor hugged her and Jackie smiled from the sofa. "This is the best Christmas Present I have ever had, Rose. I love you." Any shock from the Doctor's face had been overtaken by the look of joy and happiness that plastered the Doctor's face.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose told him. They hugged again and Jackie couldn't stop smiling. It was still only the morning, but so far, it had been the best Christmas ever and Jackie spoke for all three of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 20! Complete! I'm on a roll now! I've finally caught up! You may not get one tomorrow though, mum said no computer day tomorrow. But if I get up really early and if the prompt is up! I might be able to get tomorrow's up tomorrow, but we'll see where tomorrow takes me!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_


	21. Log Fire

_**OK, I'm behind again, but this time only by a day! And, day 22 hasn't been posted on the topic at the moment that I type this, whether it is when I've finished is another matter. So I'm not that far behind...not like some people. *says nicely* also, I thank my friend for this idea! She probably thought I was a bit weird asking this, but oh well...she thinks I'm weird anyway, so it doesn't really make any difference. XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Log fire...<strong>

It was the Doctor's first Christmas on the parallel world and he was quite excited. He loved Christmas, especially when he had Rose with him, that was the best part. If Rose wasn't there, it didn't feel like Christmas. He thought back to all those Christmases that he had spent without her and realised how lonely he had always felt. Now, that was no worry, he had her here with him and he wasn't going to lose her. Not ever!

Rose was also excited for Christmas; she knew it was going to be the best Christmas ever. She had her Doctor with her, the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the man she _could_ spend the rest of her life with, now that he was half human.

Rose did miss the other Doctor, but she loved the one she was with. He wasn't a copy of the man she had loved. He was something new. She still felt the same way she had done, but there was something about him that made her love him more, even though he was exactly the same.

Jackie couldn't wait for Christmas to be over, it wasn't that she didn't like Christmas, because she did. It was just the fact that it was that time of year again where the shops began to become over crowed and everyone seemed to be in a rush. There was nothing calm about Christmas shopping, especially in such a busy place like London. Jackie could now understand why the Doctor and Rose had moved away from the city and by the coast.

When Christmas day finally came the Doctor and Rose arrived early in the morning to the mansion and together they walked into the living room where the tree was. Pete was sitting on the sofa with Tony and a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled at his daughter and the Doctor as they sat down next to him on the large sofa.

"So what have you been up to?" Pete asked the Doctor.

"Not much, work, sleep, work, more sleep." The Doctor replied.

"Sounds interesting."

"I swear, I never have any time off, thank the lord it's Christmas." The Doctor said.

"What about you Rose?" Jackie asked as she came to sit down with them.

"Same old, really. Looking after him, cleaning, looking after him again, making sure he doesn't break anything." Rose told her looking at the Doctor.

"I'm not a child Rose." The Doctor told her.

"You act like it."

"Do not,"

"Do,"

"Do not,"

"Do,"

"Do not,"

"Anyway..." Pete said, interrupting the Doc tor and Rose. "Why don't we open some presents?" The Doctor and Rose had stopped arguing and stuck their tongues out at each other before sitting on the sofa like the adults they were supposed to be.

...

It was now late evening and the Doctor and Rose were sitting on the sofa. The Doctor's arm was around Rose's shoulder and Rose had her arms wrapped around his middle.

Little Tony was sitting in front of the TV, watching a kids programme. Jackie and Pete walked in and smiled at the Doctor and Rose on the sofa, then walked up and sat down. The Doctor and Rose moved their heads to look at them, but didn't let go of each other.

"So what shall we do now?" Jackie asked.

"I want to hear one of the Doctor's stories from the other universe!" Tony said.

"Do you?"

"Why not Doctor, I haven't heard some of these." Pete said.

"This better not be too gruesome, Doctor." Jackie said.

"My adventures never were!"

"What about the one where you brought Rose home because some of the sites were making her sick?" Jackie said.

"I wasn't feeling well anyway that day. I'd felt iffy all morning, I just didn't say anything." Rose told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Didn't want you to worry."

"You should have told me."

"I know, sorry."

"Can we have a story now? Please?" Tony begged.

"All right then little man, come on." They all sat around the fire place where the log fire was burning giving the room a warm glow. "Have I told you about the time I met the woman of my dreams?" The Doctor asked. Tony shook his head. "Well, I am now."

"Is it exciting?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it's exciting all right."

"OK,"

"Well, one day I had detected a signal in the TARDIS and had come running to Earth to see what it was. When I arrived I located the signal in a shop. I found these moving plastic dummies called 'Autons' who were trying to take over the Earth. So anyway, I went into the shop and down to the basement, where I could hear noises coming from within and one of these many noises was the sound of a scared young woman, who had somehow managed to get herself trapped." The Doctor looked at Rose as if to say "How", Rose just smiled and the Doctor carried on. "So, like I was saying, this woman was trapped, so I went in and just as an Auton was about to hurt her I grabbed her hand and said one word, that was it one word. I said "Run". So we did, we ran and we ran, all the way into a lift where I pulled one of the Autons arms off because it was trying to kill us.

"When we got out of the shop, I led the girl outside and told her to go home. I then said: "I'm the Doctor; by the way, what's your name?" She replied: "Rose," I then told her to run for her life. So I'm assuming she did, otherwise...well I don't really wanna think about that." The Doctor said.

"Is that it?" Tony asked.

"Is that it? Do I hear you say? No way! Tony Tyler that was only the beginning. I still hadn't sorted things out yet." The Doctor told him.

"Was the girl you saved Rose, by any chance?" Tony asked pointing to his sister.

"Maybe, maybe not, I have known a lot of other people in my time."

"So yes then?"

"Yes," Tony just smiled.

"Anyway, so I blew up the shop! Yes, blew the whole thing up. It all went CABOOM!" The Doctor used his hands to show them. Tony giggled. "And then, I thought I had finished and that was it, but no, I still had a signal. So, the next day, I followed it, and guess where I landed up?" The Doctor said.

"My flat," Jackie replied.

"Yes, all right, Jackie. I know you know, I was wondering if Tony could guess." The Doctor told her.

"Sorry,"

"Yes, well don't interrupt again." The Doctor turned back to Tony, just missing Jackie's death glare and Pete and Rose's faces as they tried not to laugh. "Where was I? Oh yes, that's right. So I landed up in your mum and sister's flat, where I met your sister at the door. She asked what I was doing, I said I had detected a signal, when I found out that it wasn't your sister I was after, I turned to leave but she pulled me inside. And then, and then Tony Tyler, you mother, started to flirt with me! I was scared to death! Cos then only a few days later, she slapped me, but that's a different story. So yeah, she scared me to death and so I quickly went away into the living room, where I looked in the mirror, I had just regenerated y'see so I had no idea what I looked like. It wasn't too bad; the ears were a bit on the large side though. But yeah, your sister here starting talking about going to the police or something, I wasn't really listening. Then I heard a noise coming from the cat flap and guess what? This plastic arm jumped out and started to strangle me! And your sister didn't take any notice what-so-ever. Even when she came in with tea and I was still being strangled to death, she just went: "I told Mickey to throw that out." Or something like that. Didn't even care that I was being strangled." The Doctor glared at Rose.

"Sorry," she said.

"What happened then?" Tony asked.

"Well then, it decided it wanted to have ago at your sister, probably because she didn't do anything about that fact that I was being strangled." The Doctor looked at Rose again and she just giggled. "So, I tried to get it off of her and in the process we landed up breaking a few things, like the coffee table and the mugs. Sorry Jackie. Then I tried to get away, Rose followed me and we had a bit of a chat about Shop window dummies trying to take over Britain's shops and about who I was, not that I said anything, though Rose tried to get it out of me. Then I left in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"But you came back?"

"Oh yeah, I came back. I had located yet another signal. This time from a food restaurant and I found it and guess who it was? Your sister and her boyfriend at the time Mickey."

"You and Mickey were together?" Tony asked her sister.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Then why is he such an idiot if he went out with you?" Tony asked.

"Tony, that was rude. Say sorry."

"You say it,"

"Yes well...anyway, found Rose and Mickey, though it wasn't really Mickey. It was an Auton version on him. And when he saw me, he tried to kill me, but I pulled off his plastic head and took it to the TARDIS for testing. Rose followed me, and Mickey the Auton also followed us, but I had the TARDIS with me so we were safe. Though, it was a nightmare trying to get Rose into the TARDIS. First she said we couldn't hind in it, cos it was a wooden box. Then when she came in, she had a quick look then ran out again, cos of the size. Then when she finally went and stayed inside, she realised it was alien and then realised that I too was alien. She took it rather well though, didn't you Rose?"

"Suppose I did."

"Yep, so then, I set the TARDIS and we were. Rose then went on about something to do with Mickey and that his head was melting and I was losing a signal and then we landed up in London, right by the London eye! Then I was trying to find something that was round and big enough to submit a signal to every bit of plastic, so I could save the day and the Earth. Of course, me being the stupid person I am couldn't see the most obvious thing in the City that could transmit something like that. Thankfully, your sister noticed it. It was the London eye!" The Doctor explained. He then carried on explaining how they had stopped the monster behind it and had rescued a very scared and freaked out Mickey and then finally how Rose had landed up coming with him in the TARDIS.

"Wow," Tony said.

"Yep, wow." The Doctor replied.

"So then you went on all these adventures together."

"Yep!"

"Can you tell me how you and Rose were separated?" Tony asked.

"Ah, not tonight. It's not a very happy story and I don't think Christmas time is the best time to tell you. It'll probably make at least two people in this room slightly depressed and upset." The Doctor told him.

"You and Rose?" The Doctor and Rose nodded.

"I think it's time for bed now, Tony." Jackie said as she stood up.

"Aw, mum." Tony whined.

"Your mother's right, Tony, time for bed." The Doctor told him.

"OK," Tony stood up and walked towards him room. Jackie and Pete walked after him and the Doctor and Rose stayed sat on the floor and watched them go.

"You're good with Tony, y'know that?" Rose said.

"Suppose so,"

"Do you want kids?" Rose asked.

"Is that you asking me to have kids with you?"

"Sort of."

"Yes then,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," The Doctor pressed his lips to Rose's and they stayed like that for a while, by the log fire on Christmas day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>God, that was hard! Hope it was OK for ya! I don't think the next one's poster yet! But I'll bug them to post so you guys can have more! Please review! I'm slightly lacking in the review department here! XD<strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_

_**(2 DAYS TO GO UNTIL SANTA GUYS!)**_


	22. Family

**Family...**

The Doctor loved his family more than everything and Christmas was always a special time for him. One it was the day of his first child's birthday- the first child he had had with Rose, which they had named Mark. But also because it was a time for happiness, a time where everything bad could be forgotten and everyone could come together as one.

Rose thought the same as the Doctor, ever since they had been together, both in their friendship days and now, Christmas had always been a special time. It had been a time where they had celebrated being alive and being together and being happy without a worry or a care in the world.

The most important thing for these two at Christmas was their family and that was the way it had always been and that was the way it would always be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is very short I know, it was meant to be a drabble, but it turned out to be a bit longer than that. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review! <strong>_

_**OAO**_


	23. Miracle

**Miracle...**

What's a miracle to you? Everyone has their different definitions, don't they? Well for the Doctor, his definition of a miracle is finding the woman you love after he'd thought it impossible and at Christmas time.

Before Rose had come back last year, the Doctor hadn't believed in miracles, now he knew existed and that they was someone out there listening to his prayers and doing something with them.

This year, Christmas was going to be more special than ever, because not only was it a celebration of Jesus' life; for the Doctor it was a celebration of miracles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One word shy of a drabble! So close! Well it was 100 words if you add the <strong>_**'miracle'**_** bit at the top and get rid of this. Otherwise, it's 99 words. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Christmas Eve and Christmas day will be up after Christmas or in the New Year. I won't be on Tomorrow or Christmas day.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_


	24. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve...**

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through house no-one was stirring, not even a mouse...

All accept the Doctor that was. He couldn't sleep, he was far too awake to go back to sleep. He looked over at Rose asleep next to him and smiled. Ever since they had been in this relationship together, the Doctor had been happier than ever.

It was now Christmas Eve and the Doctor was more excited than ever about tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be able to give Rose his gift that he had spent so long on. A gift that came from his hearts. Tomorrow- if everything went to plan- the Doctor and Rose would be bound together forever. Yes, he was going to ask Rose to marry him. He just hoped she said yes, if not...well, let's not go into that, not a Christmas.

...

Rose was dreaming, a very nice dream actually, she was dreaming that the Doctor would ask her to marry him on Christmas day. Rose, did have some doubt that maybe they would never get married, but little did she know that this Christmas was going to be full of surprises...

...

With all the prep done, the Doctor could only hope that this Christmas will be the best ever!

* * *

><p><em><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL OF YOU! SEE YOU AFTER CHRISTMAS OR IN THE NEW YEAR! HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOY YOURSELVES! <strong>_

_**GOODBYE FOR NOW! SEE YOU GUYS SOON WITH DAY 25! **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis!**_


	25. CHRISTMAS DAY!

_**Sorry for the wait for the last prompt, but here we go the last one!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS DAY!<strong>

The Doctor awoke early in the morning and looked at Rose asleep next to him. He gently kissed her head and gently shook her, hoping that she would get up.

"What?" Rose asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"G'morning! It's Christmas!" The Doctor told her. Rose smiled.

"All right, let's get up."

"Yay, I have a great surprise for you today!" The Doctor told her.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" The Doctor told her.

"Guess not."

"No, now come on get dressed, your mum wants us to go to hers for Christmas. Great, another year where I have to pretend that I like your mum's cooking. Still, it's not as bad as yours." The Doctor told her cheekily. Rose hit his arm and scowled at him. "Hey, I was joking." The Doctor said. Rose still scowled at him. The Doctor just kissed her and headed off the bathroom.

...

It was late evening and the Doctor hadn't yet given Rose her gift yet. He had told her that he was going to give it to her near the end of the day. But now he was starting to feel really scared, he wanted her to like it, but he was worried that she wouldn't.

Jackie knew what the Doctor was going to give Rose, she had known for a while now. The Doctor and come to her asking if it was all right to give this gift to her. Jackie had been more than happy to say yes to the Doctor's gift. It was about time, was the thought that went through Jackie's head.

Jackie kept looking at the Doctor telling him to get on with it before the day was over. The Doctor swallowed, he knew he had to do this, it was now or never.

"Rose, I think it's about time I gave you my gift." The Doctor told her.

"OK," Rose smiled; she couldn't wait to see what it was. Knowing the Doctor it would be quite special.

The Doctor knelt in front of Rose on one knee and took out a small velvet box from his breast pocket. Rose gasped, she knew what was about to happen, but was too shocked to do anything apart from stare at him.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" The Doctor asked. Jackie looked over at the two and smiled. Rose looked at the Doctor, shocked at what he had just asked. Soon she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Of course I will. I love you." Rose held him tightly to her.

"I love you, too Rose." The Doctor told her. They let go and the Doctor slipped the ring on Rose's finger before pressing his lips to hers. Jackie clapped, she didn't care that she looked at bit odd, there was no-one else in the house which was good.

When the Doctor and Rose let go, they smiled at each other.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had." The Doctor told her.

"Same here,"

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." They smiled at each other again before their lips met once again.

It certainly had been the best Christmas that the two of them had had.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we have it! All 25 are done! Hope you enjoyed this! Not long until 2012 now guys! <strong>_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD :~**_


End file.
